First Name Basis
by Searching for November
Summary: When Snow wanted nothing else but to hear Basil call him on his first name. "Simon. Love. Sweetheart."
(Breathe) **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Simon rubbed his engorged erection against Basil's. Both were glistening with their precum and rock hard solid. No other parts of theirs was touching except for those two. Back and forth. Again and again. Basil felt need surge madly inside him and with much struggle, a moan escaped his lust numbed lips.

"Snow, please." The dark haired person begged. Basil was the one sprawled open on Simon, all white and gloriously aroused, tethered on all fours with his cock hanging. Withstanding none further the urge, he nipped Baz's ear then suckled on it. Sending Baz to gasp and twitch faintly on the sheets. Baz's hips buckled. Adding more friction across Simon's cock. Which caused the latter to grunt.

"Not yet Basil." Simon forego Basil's cock, tracing his down to the balls, towards the perineum until the opening of Basil's anus. Simon didn't enter rather dallying-ly, circled the entrance with the pink engorged tip of his phallus. Basil grunted, hips bucking again.

Simon lowered his head and gave a feather light kiss on the other boy's penis. A ticklish sort on the tip. "Snow!" The call felt like a curse, nonetheless, it caused the blond to giggle. Basilton was so cute despite not wanting to. Simon blew hot air trails from the other's penis to the welcoming opening of the anus. Staring at it, Simon noticed it to be somewhat moving. An open and close rhythm. It made Simon's mouth water.

Without ado, Simon dived for Baz's perineum and suckled on the skin. It tasted tangy and so like Basil. Basil's knees bend closer, his toes curled and his hips were raised higher. Snow had to steady his hips with both of his hands. "So feisty Basil." Snow clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. This time, with gritted teeth Basilton Pitch sat up from the bed and grasped Snow's engorged manhood. Giving the part a good squeeze that caused Simon's eyes to roll back.

"Shit," Simon slapped Baz's hands away. He wanted to come inside Baz.

"Are you ready, Pitch?"

"When was I not?"

Simon smirked, "Cheeky bastard." He gave Baz another smothering kiss. Tongues mingling. As their mouths were occupied, Simon silently probed the entrance to Baz's anus. Circling it first; when he deemed it ready, he broke the kiss to have Baz lick his finger. The other laved it all up with enthusiasm. Having some of his saliva drizzle down Simon's hand to his arm. Simon didn't mind. When he decided that Basil did good, he retrieved his finger and continued to kiss the vampire.

Again, courting Basil's entrance, he circled for some seconds and as he pushed his tongue further down Basil's mouth, so did with his finger inside Basil's anus. It felt tight in there. Simon eased up the hole with constant foraging. In and out. In and out. Basil was panting, unable to further concentrate on kissing Simon. He slumped down again on the bed. Legs wide apart. Crotch on display with a golden ring on the base. He wanted to touch his screaming manhood but couldn't. "That thing's mine, alright Basil?" Simon warned him earlier.

Just when he thought he was already in bliss, Simon added another finger which caused him to burrow more into the cushions. "Aleister Crowley, Snow is awesome." He muttered inwardly.

Just then Simon hit- more like touched- a spot. Simon smirked on the vampire's reaction, "Like that Baz?"

"Shut up, Snow."

"I'll make you scream Simon before you could say cum."

Baz gulped. Before he could retort, Simon surged inside of him without warning. Baz bit his lower lip til it nearly bled. "Fuck you, Snow."

"Oh, you will." Simon closed the last gap left: thrusting into Baz's. The tightness reached to his balls. "Baz, you are heavenly." Basil only chuckled in response. Simon moved back, which caused Basil to grunt again, angled his hips and pushed inside once more. This time hitting a delicious spot for Basil.

Basil gasped with hips arrested midair, "Sn-Snow." Simon retreated and plunged in again. Basil was writhing in both pain and pleasure. He felt a delicious tickle under his spine and balls. With each constant thrust of Simon, the tickle grew heavy and demanding. It reached on top of his spine, arrested in his limbs but it grew heaviest in his balls. Simon watched as Basil's manhood engorged bigger against the ring. It screamed for released but Snow decided, it wasn't time yet.

Veins popped to the sides and some white gooey cum was able to milk their way out. But it wasn't enough. It didn't do anything to alleviate Basil's feeling of tethering on the precipice. Simon was nearly there. He could feel it in his belly, but he doesn't want to come yet. He wanted his and Basil's screams to echo throughout the room. Penelope and neighbors be damned. The scene of Baz's twitching cock entranced Simon. Like a moth drawn to a flame, he reached out a hand and trailed a finger from the base of Baz's penis to the screaming tip.

The thing twitched and Simon felt his own twitch inside Baz. His reverie was shattered when Basil once again groaned, "Simon." Simon shook his head and softly kissed Basil's lips, "Not yet sweetheart. Hold on just a bit more."

Baz's hands flew to Simon's hips and urged the blond to pound harder into him. Simon conceded. The orgasm threatening and Simon had to do everything to have his mind off it. He ran his hand from Basil's sweaty throbbing pulse on the corded neck. Slowly towards the plane rising of the other's chest down to his rippling abdomen- noticing the indentation on the sides which leads to his beautiful genital. Simon cherished each strained muscle. Loving the feeling of Baz along his fingers and palms. "Simon," Baz's voice sounded strained and scratchy.

Simon lowered his head to Baz's ear. "Together sweetheart. Alright?"

"Alright." Baz moved his hand to Simon's shoulder blades down his ass. He gripped the muscle there. Knowing his orgasm would blind him beyond oblivion. Simon, for the last time, grabbed Baz's cock in his, gently since the part was now greatly sensitive. He swirled his thumb on the head's entrance. His cock now pounding hard into Baz's prostate, his whole body in contact with Basil's. His face inches apart from Pitch. "Scream my name," Simon said.

Just like that he released the ring from Basil's cocked; gripped hard the vampire's penis. "Simon!"

Basil's body was shaking, orgasm after orgasm. Simon stared for a second and feeling the momentum, surged one last time before his own carried him away. Basil, having felt Simon's last mighty stroke on his prostrate, climaxed heavily again. Simon was spent but he continued to wring out Basil's cumming by running his hand up and down Basil's manhood.

"Eh-n. Stohp. Sih...mn. (Grunts)" Simon let go of Basil's cock and suckled it instead. Pitch sat up from his bed, grabbing Simon's head. He can feel the swirl of Simon's tongue to be too overwhelming on his sensitive penis. "Simon. Love. Sweetheart."

Simon knew Basil had enough. He swallowed Basil further down his throat and with a powerful suck, blinded Basil on this last orgasm and brought the vampire unconscious. Simon released him, looking at his slumbering boyfriend down at the sheets. Cum, sweat and sex all mixed together in his body. Simon kissed his chest, the pulse in his neck and then a spot on his forehead.

Positioning Basil comfortably, after, he snuggled next to the vampire all sated and happy with his face on Basil's chest and his left leg hooked up on the other's hip. Skin to skin. Eliminating spaces in between.

Author's Note: Hi there! I had no idea how I'd end up making this. I know little of heterosexual intercourse and much lesser with the homosexual scene. However, I do hope I did justice with this. Please do let me know of any comment/suggestion. (I'm too shock to post anything further in this author's note. Probably next story when I'm less of a nervous wreck.)

Thanks for reading!

\- November


End file.
